Render
"The beginning of the end starts now." -Render, Render's Blog History Render's Blog He traveled alone alot on the island of Zakaz, so nothing was known about him until Makuta Spiriah came to the island of Zakaz and gave every skakdi powers.Render was sent on a mission by Nektann to find the Spear of knowledge .He was attacked by a unknown white being.He was able to defeat him easily, but was knocked out cold by another unknown being. Render was woken up by a being code named "Ancient"."Ancient" told him he was on the island of Odina.Render was escorted by "Ancient" to the arena.Render had to battle Nidhiki to join the Dark Hunters.If Render lost the battle,he would of been executed. Render was able to defeat Nidhiki, (He wasn't able to kill him because The Shadowed One still had use for him).He was motoined by The Shadowed One to walk up the steps to his chamber which is on the other side of the arena. Render got his answers, and was deployed on his first mission, as a Dark Hunter. About a month later he found Metru Nui although, it was abondened.He reached the lowest part of the Archive's and battled 30 Rahkshi and melted them with his plasma vision.He then reached the island above and went south.He then dove in The Pit waters and collapsed.He then met a multi-armed, reptilian creature.Render asked who he was; the being told him, his name was "Proto-Beast".Render was about to attack "Proto-Beast", when he fired some type of Rahi.The Rahi hit Render, and made him fall unconsciouse. Render woke up while being dragged by a strange blue and gold being.He broke the beings grip easily, but was inexpierenced about fighting underwater.Render was pummaled by the being named Mezahk.Mezahk didn't kill Render because "Proto-Beast" wants him as a servant.Render and Mezahk, swam toward "Proto-Beast's" cave. Render started to train for hundreds of years in underwater combat.When he finally was fully trained, he was "Proto-Beast"'s servant.He betrayed "Proto-Beast" on a mission to find and recrute more Zyglak.He made it to The Stone Cord and entered it.He found out it was actually not all-the-way filled with water.His power to adapt to his surroundings stalled when he leaped out of the water.It nearly killed him since his body was so used to The Pit.Out of the corner of his eye he spotted dozens of Zyglak.He faced the Zyglak and won easily (thanks to his plasma vision).He walked down the tunnel and found it to be a dead end.He dug threw the soil and peeked his head out.He found that he was in a village of some-sort.He climbed out and buried the soil (so he wouldn't get "unwanted" attention). He walked around the Island when he saw a red Skakdi.He hid behind a rock; then (when the red Skakdi wasn't looking) jumped out and pinned him against the wall.In resonse the Skakdi gave Render a huge headache.The Skakdi revealed his name as "Hakann".The two worked out a deal of how they are going to get the Mask of Life.Render got bored and left his post.He found and followed a trail of fire.He watched a battle between Hakann and Piraka Thok.After the battle was over, Hakann was looking for Render.Render gave away his position by waving to him.Render walked toward the exit of the Mask of Life. When he reached his post, he knew something was going to go wrong in Hakann's plan.Render waited for what seemed like ages.He heard footsteps coming his way.He got into position and was ready to get the Piraka.Instead of the Piraka being there, was the Mask of Life flying away.Followed behind the Mask were 6 Toa and Piraka.Hakann trailed behind turning his head looking for Render.Render waved at Hakann; Hakann cursed at him.Render followed the Piraka in time to see a Toa dive in The Pit waters and another Toa fall to the ground.Render saw the Piraka getting ready to attack when Piraka Thok said something to the others.The other Piraka didn't respond.Render saw why.6 Toa and Matoran along with 2 other beings were walking toward the 4 Toa present.The tallest dissapeared before Render's eyes.Render ran to the Matoran village to find and steal a matoran boat.Along the way he was thinking what choices he had (all of them would kill Render though).Render was deep in thought when he was knocked unconsciouse. Render woke up to find himself in The Shadowed One's chamber.The Shadowed One was about to kill him when Render said he knew where the Mask of Life was.He let Render live and was sent to his room escorted by "Ancient".Render was paired with Dark Hunter codenamed "Silence".After another mission was over; Odina was very unusual.Dark Hunters were scrambling every where.Render asked a nearby Dark Hunter what was going on; he told him the Dark Hunters were going to invade Odina. Along the way, a Toa of Water and four-armed being carrieing something covered by a cloth appeared.The Toa of Water broke up the argument between The Shadowed One and a Toa of Air.The Toa of Air disapeared and reapeared with five other Toa.The next thing Render knew the Toa of Water fired a water blast at the three Dark Hunters next to him, knocking them overboard.The Toa of Water turned her back on The Shadowed One and said something to the other Toa.The four-armed being lifted the cloth to reveal a mutated Zaktan in a globe.The 6 Toa disapeared with Zaktan.The Toa of Water and the four-armed being left too.Render could see Xia coming into view.They arrived and were deployed to capture Xia. Render awoke from his past story, saw "Ancient", and followed him.Render hid in an alley and saw "Ancient" find and talk to The Shadowed One.Render noticed that The Shadowed One was sitting by a dead male Vortixx.Render witnessed "Ancient" get disinigrated by The Shadowed One.He ran to the Dark Hunter camp and ducked in a dark alley.Render reasoned that he coud'nt tell the other Dark Hunters.He snuck to the other side of Xia and stole a boat.He left Xia to start a new life. Divided we Fall Render was sailing away from Xia, to his destination Zakaz.A large icycle, was lodged into his small boat and began to sink.He aimed and fired his Laser Sword, at the enemy ship, but a giant glacier formed in front of him.The laser bounced off and hit Render.The blast created a large hole in his armor and the force knocked him overboard. The Kingdom Story In The Kingdom Story; Render wanted glory and fame, so he went down into the tunnel past the Light Barrier and sought out Makuta.He was killed by Makuta Xenox. Powers/Tools Render carries a Laser Sword in his right hand and an Acid Claw in his left hand.Render also has the ability to adjust to his surroundings.He is also equipped with plasma vision. Personality Render is very cruel, mean, and cunning. He loves to fight even if it's a lost cause. Stats Strength:14 Agility:11 Toughness:13 Mind:15 Trivia *Unlike his Laser Sword, Render's acid claw is a part of his body. *Render was Nektann's most "trusted" soldier. *Render is immune to the pit (thanks to his power to adjust to his surroundings). *Render hates Ehlek because he nearly killed him. *In The Pit, Render was almost always ambushed on missions. *Render has met Hakann before. *Render Building Instructions. *Render wasn't given a codename unlike most Dark Hunters. Appearences *Render's Blog (first appearence) *Divided we Fall Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Kaper